FIRST CONTACT WAR - HIDDEN FILES
by Dagon Fell
Summary: A Turian vessel blasts through the Charon Relay getting serious damage, finally stopping near the battle between The Dominion and the Arch Angel, the Turians rescue a young girl from an escape pod and the rest... as they say: is History (Contains some names from the TV Series "Spartacus") this story has a slightly different timeline from both GUNDAM SEED and MASS EFFECT - Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"FIRST CONTACT WAR - HIDDEN FILES"

GUNDAM SEED - MASS EFFECT

A Turian vessel blasts through the Charon Relay getting serious damage, finally stopping near the battle between The Dominion and the Arch Angel, the Turians rescue a young girl from an escape pod and the rest... as they say: is History

it was the year 2000 when humanity abandoned the A.D. calendar, the year 2001 A.D. never came - instead the Cosmic Era year 1 arrived to greet humanity with the first international space station and an era of promised peace.

2 c.E. was the year when the greatest breakthrough in biogenetics was made: fully coordinated genomes in a human fetus, creating a super-human three times better in nearly every field than ordinary humans. with one quarter less fertility, this new human had all one could ever hope for with just a small tradeoff - right?

by 7 C.E. these "Coordinators" were engineered by the hundreds, nearly two thousand existed already - all in secrecy.

by 17 C.E. the number broke the one million record, at the same time the first lunar city was created - incidentally, by coordinators.

on the year 22 C.E. a scientific foundation started building a gigantic hourglass 10 km long and 2.5 km wide at its widest points: the first PLANT (at Lagrange 1). this would be the start of Coordinator space dwelling as well as the start of ZAFT.

merely five years later, George Glenn started his journey to Jupiter aboard a huge 2.5km long exploration ship.

32 C.E. George Glenn arrived in Jupiter, meanwhile twelve PLANT colonies were already thriving, twelve more were being built.

37 C.E. many second generation Coordinators had some trouble coping with the 50% infertility that plagued their kind - it was not that all had to try to get healthy ovum or sperm but that some were totally infertile while others were able to produce something viable now and then. 120 PLANT colonies have been built so far. George Glenn returns to PLANT 1: Januarius One. He reveals to the known world, the lunar colonies and of course PLANTs that he is a Coordinator. Tensions start to build up between "Naturals" and these space mutants called "Coordinators". The Natural Extremist Group "Blue Cosmos" is Founded on Earth.

45 C.E. Rau and Rey are born

50 C.E. Natarle, Murrue, Talia, Gilbert, Mwu and many others are born

55 C.E. Lacus, Kira, Athrun, Nicol, Rusty, Yzak, Dearka, Fflay, and many others are born.

68 C.E. Earth unifies as the Earth Federation, leaving non aligned countries to form their own unions - Orb Union being the most successful of these. the Federation is basically the Atlantic Alliance and the Eurasian Federation mashed together - both parties are still maintaining their own identities within the newly formed OMNI (Orbital Military & Naval Intelligence).

69 C.E. OMNI demands all colonies to allow "peacekeeping" task forces from OMNI within them, PLANT refuses, so does ORB

OMNI forces enter Copernicus city on the moon, a city owned by PLANT - riots occur and the peacekeepers shoot live rounds at protesters. a bomb explodes as a convoy moves on a street, killing 72 peacekeepers and wounding nearly two hundred more.

PLANT forms the ZAFT to counter OMNI - war looks inevitable.

the Coordinators have the tech and quality on their side, OMNI has the resources of earth and the numbers on theirs.

the Equatorial Union, the Kingdom of Scandinavia and ORB declare their nations neutral, South African and South American unions get conquered by OMNI - war on earth starts.

ZAFT helps with arms shipments and logistics, while the neutral nations supply medicine and accept refugees,

70 C.E. OMNI launches the first ever human warship: the 130m Class Corvette. ORB converts their 3rd generation modular freighter into a warship: the Marseilles III class is born. ZAFT buys several M3's from ORB. OMNI denies Coordinators citizenship in their own nations. the neutral nations accepts them along the naturals.

later this year, three 130 class ambush two M3's under ZAFT colors and manage to destroy one while two 130 get destroyed by the Coordinator ships. this marks the first ever fought naval space battle in human history.

71 C.E. peace negotiations are being held in the ORB controlled lunar city, blue cosmos detonates a bomb killing all - including George Glenn. OMNI blames Coordinator Extremists for the act. the war gains a heavier momentum.

OMNI launches their Lexington class Destroyer, Zaft launches their first warship: the Laurasia class frigate.

72 C.E. OMNI launches a nuclear strike on PLANT colonies, all missiles get shot down... except for one: it hit the Junius Seven colony killing all inhabitants - 739.000 civilians die, including a large portion of the ruling council's close families. ZAFT saturates all colonies, lunar bases and largest populated areas on earth with neutron jammers. most have mirage colloid stealth fields if on space - or have burrowed themselves rather deep if on earth or on the moon. in saturated areas nuclear fission becomes impossible.

Omni launches their third ship class: the Agamemnon class carrier - to launch their infamous Möbius space superiority fighters (the nuke that killed nearly a million civilians was lauched from one of these) - the Möbius zero is also launched as a special ops fighter

Zaft launches the much larger ship: the Nazca class Cruiser. the Proto Ginn is being fielded - later this year the Ginn will be deployed as well.

Orb launches their Izumo class battleship, the astray project begins alongside the GAT project done with OMNI. the GXA prototype battleship is taking form in a secret hangar...

Zaft launches a massive orbital strike, Omni never thought that they would launch a planetary invasion as well. south africa and south america gets help from Zaft.

73 C.E. Zaft conquers colony after colony, be it an omni, orb, Scandinavian or anyone not plant - they take them over by force. one such colony is Heliopolis.

the Archangel, the Kusanagi, and the Eternal on one side - the Dominion and a whole Omni fleet on the other.

Fflay Allster in the middle.

the Pride of Attica was a crappy ship, obsolete by Hierarchy military standards but refitted as a deep space exploration vessel tasked with exploring newly found mass relays, a Turian Cruiser when she was first laid into space, now barely a Frigate when compared to the new ships the Hierarchy currently fields.

Captain Spartacus had a rowdy team with him, they had faced Batarian slavers before and became "Prisoners" for a few years before killing their captors and freeing nearly a million slaves. the Hegemony had their faces posted all around the terminus systems with bounties attached to them: dead or alive.

His XO Crixus hated his job, he wanted to fight Batarians to explore some unmapped space in hopes of finding relays and mapping them. the deal they had was to find five relays (this included a relay they connected to from a new relay) so far they had found a new exit from an existing relay in this area as well as an old Rachni used relay (at least looked like Rachni might have lived on those systems).

there was a gigantic iceberg floating in the outer system of a near maximum hyperspace reachable star. upon closer inspection Aenomaius and Gannicus launched on fighters to have a closer look at it. it was a relay! this far away from another relay made sense but of course Asher had counted their fuel wrong as usual. this pile of obsolete crap bucket of a ship leaked fuel... so now Spartacus had to find some eezo and helium-3 or else they would be stranded here.

after scouting the gas giants of this system while half of his crew were cutting the relay out of the ice on shuttle and fighters, the Pride returned without any luck. there would be no other option but to use the relay and hope they got closer to a route that got them to a refueling station. as the ancient Turian saying goes: The die is cast.

they moved the external solar resistant shields they had bought from the Quarians - to the front of the Pride, in case they had to blast through ice again. Spartacus remembered what Crixus had said to him earlier: if it is Ice, we can blast through it, if the relay is buried under rock - we GET blasted to pieces.

the crew watched as the relay broke free of the last imprisonment of ice and started its gyrogravital spinning. when the spinning reached sustainable speed the ship started its run.

there was a crash when they exited the other relay, but it was... ICE! their luck had not run out it seems, Spartacus smiled and mused to himself "once again I traversed the Rubicon"

the shields exploded from their struts as the Pride purged the damaged structure, they then started to notice communications going in the inner system, around the third planet - its moon and larger than the Citadel space colonies.

By the Spirits! what had they stumbled into, another Krogan rebellion, another Rachni war? Turians had the worst first contact history of the council races. well Salarians came second worst... and where were the Asari when you needed the best diplomats the citadel could offer?

"Language slicing done, Cap" said Naevia, the comm officer. "start analyzing what we have here" replied the XO crixus. it did not take them long to figure out that there was a civil war going on between genetically altered locals and unaltered locals.

a third party had bound neutral sided together and some parts of both combatant sides into something called "the three ship alliance" they saw pictures of the leader of this faction, pink furred Asari! well she was cute, Spartacus thought.

apparently the "coordinators" had a super weapon while the "naturals" had a massive fleet. "let us engage the stealth mode" suggested Spartacus. "and set course for that red ship that has the pink furred Asari onboard" he contiued. "yes captain" said the bridge crew.

the Pride moved towards the Eternal when they saw the signals from an escape pod, one that both identical warships of the archangel class wanted. "ease us towards that pod, gently" ordered Spartacus.

the Pride managed to reach the pod faster than the Dominion or the Archangel.

The arrival of the unidentified ship made all hail it, and some OMNI ships even fired upon it.

as soon as the pod was captured and hauled into the cargo bay the Pride turned and evaded most of the incoming fire but three beam cannon beams hit it puncturing one of the four engines, causing the stealth sustem to fail as well. "get us the hell out of here" yelled Crixus at Aenomaius the helmsman.

they had evaded pursuit after a hide and seek game with both the arch angel and the dominion, but as soon as they secured the no longer eezo venting ruined engine, the stealth systems came back online.

"they engaged some sort of ecm system that we have not been able to break yet" said mirallia hawn on the Arch Angel.

"the Dominion is contacting us captain" she continued.

"Azrael is dead, and all the remaining crew is loyal to me. if you wish it we could join your four ship alliance" said Natarle Badriguel with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One - Rude Awakening

CE 71 December 21st

Sol System

Attican Traverse

Non Citadel Space

Martiobarbulus -Class Assault Frigate (Repurposed as a Military Freighter, Roughly current Destroyer Size)

THPMCS-078325-D2 "Pride of Attica"

Situation:

Approaching Gas Giant 1 of unknown star system

"Crixus, give me readings on those gas giants - we need to get Helium-3" said Captain Spartacus of the Turian Hierarchy Space Exploration Vessel "Pride of Attica". Lieutenant Commander Crixus gave the Communications Officer Lieutenant Naevia the following order: "when we reach the first one, scan it for anything - especially Helium 3".

As the Pride neared the first of the four gas giant of this system, Naevia noticed something on one of the moons "Captain, we have a positive on Element Zero on one of the moons". The entire crew of the Pride cheered, they had finally found what they needed to get back home.

Within the cargo hold of the Pride lied an alien escape pod, the engineers were too busy focusing on Eezo Scooping to notice that the seals on the pods door came loose. What they did do notice was the hermetic seal coming offline and the pods athmosphere mixing with the cargo bays own. The alarms went off as the high oxygen air mixed with the nigh nitrogen air (while turians and humans could breathe the same air, both races had preferences on the airs oxygen and nitrogen percentage. And the human pod was from ZAFT, which meant Coordinator regulated garden world purity air: high oxygen).

Fflay was terrified, first she had been launched inside an escape pod with only one mission: get to the Archangel. She had noticed that there was a battle between OMNI and ZAFT, not only that but the ORB fleet consisted of elements of both OMNI and ZAFT? - She tried to send a message, but insted cried out for help in the comm "Somebody, rescue me! This is Fflay Allster, Please!". There she floated between three fleets ready to shoot each other as from nowhere her pod was eaten by the cargohold of the Pride of Attica. The pod was anchored magnetically to the floor of the cargohold, and Fflay clearly felt artificial gravity kicking in. Unknown to her, she had become the first human to make first contact with an alien species, albeit still within an escape pod and without meeting any of the aliens...yet.

"This should do" said Ascher, the Cargo and Deck Chief of the Pride, as they had unloaded the scoop out of the hold into the bottom of the ship. "Captain! the Scoop is locked and ready for use." he said into the intercom. "Affirmative! good job Ascher, keep me posted on the pods situation while you are at it." replied the Captain intot he intercom. the pod! -thought Ascher, fuck! I forgot all about the alien pod we got in there... His thoughts were a bad omen as the Pod in question opened and they were having a first contact situation with quite probably the worst possible crewmembers of the ship.

meanwhile back between PLANT and the MOON...

"Where the hell did the pod go? give me some data!" yelled Natarle Badriguel to her bridge crew. "Nothing on passive sensors, and only a faint signature on active, Captain" replied the sensor operator of the Dominion, he was still a bit nervous about the floating dead body of Muruta Azrael, as the body continued to float slowly but surely towards him".

"Contact the Archangel, and the Eternal on tightbeam!" ordered Natarle. "Aye, Captain" replied the comm officer. "Contact established to both ships, Captain". "Good, patch me on then" Natarle replied simply as she started her querry to both her former Captain Murrue Ramius and the former prisoner she had Lacus Clyne. "Ladies, I picked only a faint reading on the mirage colloid operating stealth ship that stole Fflay Allster from all of us, did you manage to get a better reading on what we are dealing with here?".

Onboard the Eternal, which had the best sensora array of the known human space - came some rather disturbing info:

Ship: UNKNOWN

Class: UNKNOWN

Faction: UNKNOWN

Armament: 8 Dual GAUSS cannons and possible Missile launching systems 4 + 9 energy based light defence CIWS

Propulsion: UNKNOWN

Stealth Systems: UNKNOWN

Launch Bays: one primary bay and two possible secondary bays

Sensors: UNKNOWN

"Let me use my SeeD mode to analyse the raw data" said Lacus.

Her eyes became dead focused as her mind dived into the data, she compiled all that the sensors had managed to get into something that started to make sense...

Ship: UNKNOWN

Class: Light Frigate

Faction: UNKNOWN

Armament: 8 Dual GAUSS cannons and possible Missile launching systems 4 + 9 energy based light defence CIWS

Propulsion: Magnetic field modulator with Thruster assist

Stealth Systems: Mirage Colloid

Launch Bays: one primary bay and two possible secondary bays

Sensors: Tachyon based

Either we are dealing with a first contact situation with a non human race, or this is a faction we know nothing about. We are going to have to ask Malchio to see what he knows about this. -thought Lacus as she exited her SeeD mode.

"Magnetic Propulsion?" Said Murrue, she had never heard that it would work but then again it was theorized as part of the Mars Expedition Project's possible means of reaching to the red planet alongside the Voiture Lumiere that PLANT was running experiments on...

Aboard the Vesalius, Rau le Creuset knew something was off "You felt it too, Mu?" -he asked telepathically. "Yes, these are not humans, meaning not natural, not coordinator either but real bonafide extrasolar aliens" -replied Mu La Flaga. "This changes everything" -said Rau both telepathically as well as out loud.

...

A loud clang that shook the pod she was in, forced Fflay into a panic. She closed her eyes and cried, tried to prey to whatever gods were out there that she would not be tortured or worse. The shaking stopped as did the noise. A full 3 minutes of utter silence where she could hear her own hearbeat. the the hatch exploded open, leaving Fflay's spacesuit in dust and anti-fire foam.

We have a live one -yelled Ascher. Two marines pulled Ascher aside and aimed their rifles at the white foam and dust covered space-suit.

Fflay tried to wipe the foam from her visor and saw space lizards pointing guns at her, she fainted... This had been too much for her for one day.

...

The Vesalius and the Dominion came to join the talks with the 3 Ships Alliance under a truce flag. While tensions were a bit high, everyone knew that these were the good OMNI and the good ZAFT.

Dearka, Yzak, and Shiho joined Rau as the ZAFT delegation.

Natarle came alone as the OMNI delegation.

the Junk Guild had assembled some people that were definitely not Junk Guild members: the Zahaku Twins, Gai and Lowe, Ed the Ripper and Sakura Burst.

From the 3 Ships Alliance would be gathered as representatives of these talks: Marue, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, and their leader Lacus.

All in all these talks would be something for the ages.

...but as they were about to meet in the large oval office within the Eternal, a lone marseilles III joined this fleet and Reverend Malchio merele suggested that some youngsters join as representatives of Terminal: Canard, Prayer and Goud himself.

...

So, she is a lot like an Asari? asked Spartacus. Yes and no, replied Mira. She does not have those biotic organs, nor does she have a single microbe of Eezo.

How is that possible? everyone has at least some Eezo on them. Yelled Gannicus. maybe they do not have any elemet zero nor mass effect technology said Crixus. How can this be, have we run into some primitives? asked Spartacus. Could be, replied Crixus. She's waking up, said Angron.

They all gathered around the bed in the med room, Crixus, Gannicus, Angron, Mira, Naevia, and Spartacus. The girl stirred in her ZAFT greed uniform she had worn under the spacesuit.

Fflay opened her eyes, and six lizards stared at her, The strangest thing was that they wore clothes...

How do you feel asked one Lizard. They speak english? she thought. why are there lizards in clothes speaking english to me? she fainted again.

as the red furred Asari fainted again, Spartacus said to Crixus -you went too hard on her, I just asked her how she was doing, Skipper.

Maybe seeing us all at once was too much for her, said Naeva. you all go, I will stay and watch over her said Mira.

...

-FROM THE AUTHOR-

...

Sorry for taking this long with my fics but I try to do my best. Hope you enjoy it!

Please leave comments and suggestions

...

To Guest: Here is the first chapter so I hope you like it, and thank you for your encouraging words.

To Thunder18: Updated, hope it is soon enough for you!

To dekuton: thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two - First Contact or No Contact?

On Mars CE71 July 12 was the day the 12 Mars Colonies received technology to build their own Astray Mars Frames, as well as their own starships alongside the aging Marseilles III they had received from the DSSD.

the Mars colonies were officially run by both Coordinators and Naturals, but in reality the harsh enviroment of Mars made all Naturals give birth to Coordinators - this making Mars the first Coordinator World in the universe at large...

At the Mendel Colony Ruins CE71 July 12 was the day of the first contact, the day Muruta Azrael died, the day the Three Ship Alliance was bolstered by the Dominion and it's supporting fleet (well, those that did not buy the Blue Cosmos propaganda). I was also the day when 40% of Zaft's fleet in the area swore their allegiance to Lacus Clyne. Yes, it was an interesting day.

In Jupiter's Orbit CE71 July 12 was the day the Turians met the Humans, it was also the day they made unofficial first contact with each other. and the day the Charon Relay become operational.

MARS

Ergnes Brahe was one of the few Pilots selected to test the new Astrays, some called the design "Raysta" but on Mars it was the Mars Frame. A red-white-gold schemed paint over an elegant frame made this new machine something to be in awe about. It was lighter than the Mars Tank quad legged mover, and could actually sport some serious weapons like the beam rifle and the beam saber.

The Mars Frame lacked the IWCS that the Astray M1 had, but did incorporate the Aile thruster pack. the Shield on one arm, the Rifle on the other made it clearly a military design. the beam sabers were oddly enough sported on it's shoulders instead of the hip like on other MS.

"be safe out there, brother" said Setona. "I will be fine, big sis" replied a slightly blushing Ergnes. He was only 11 years old but he was the best pilot candidate for the Mars Frame. "Mars Frame, are you ready to launch" asked the Comm Officer of the ASTRAY BASE.

"roger" was all that Ergnes said, as his cockpit closed and his sister moved away from the MS launch bay. He started the reactor and found all systems nominal - no problems so far he thought. The Mars Frame's Aile thrusters started thrusting the MS into the air, and Ergnes flew out of the bay into the red deserts of his homeworld Mars.

MENDEL

on board the Eternal, within the large atreum was a strange bunch of people staring at each other or merely talking to each other. The delegations had all arrived, only Lacus Clyne was missing. the lights dimmed and the atreum's roof changed into a view of space, there was a door opening and pink light came out of it. From within the light a human shaped shadow appeared, the lights engaged again softly and all could see that their host Lacus Clyne had arrived.

Rau jokingly said "So her Majesty has finally arrived to grace us with her Divine presence?". Mina Zahaku simply replied to him "Yes she has, and I hope will lead us all into a new era of peace". there was much talking in the room again, some did not like the implied message of a Divine Queen. Others merely laughed at the supposed joke, albeit a bit nervously.

The lights dimmed again and small lights made Lacus look as if she emanated a pink light from herself. The room became dead quiet, and there were some sounds to be heard from all around her. It was music, and she started to sing [Tears of Hope]...

JUPITER

"so we got some helium-3 from that gas giant" said Angron to his Captain. "great, now we can process it and get the hell out of this system, we had a first contact situation that I do not want anyone to know about" replied Spartacus, Captain of the Prid of Attica.

"we dosed the furred Asari, so she will sleep for a while" mentioned Mira, the Ship's medic...

"let's hit the Relay as soon as possible, engage the engines while we process the H3" said Crixus. And so the Pride started moving towards the Charon Relay while Fflay slept oblivious about the concequencies of her abduction.

This was a short chapter but I hope you like it.

IF you have some nice things to say about the story, do so. Even constructive comments are welcome, but PLEASE do not troll. my last chapter was filled with such wonderful opinions about grammar and only one person was actually interested in the story itself.

ALSO I write when the inspiration hits me, I have no deadlines and I write stories anyway - so why not post them here...

see you in the next fic I write!

\- Dagon Fell 


End file.
